


Something Sweet And Strong

by agrajag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Most of his friends had dated a few girls here and there. Talk of sex was inevitable. Derek would listen to his friends, well, not kiss and tell per ce. But definitely imply things. He knew he was the last of the group who was a virgin, but by then he realized popping his cherry definitely wasn't near the top on his list of his priorities.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>He loved hockey. He loved poetry. They both gave him purpose.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Those were the things that truly mattered to him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet And Strong

At first, it hadn't been a conscious decision. Puberty wasn't kind to Derek at first. He shot up, sure, but he was still skinny as all hell and it made him look awkward. Being clumsy didn't help, either, and he was always tripping over himself. No matter how much he worked out, he never put on any muscle and the hockey team passed him up in both eighth and ninth grade. He naturally had acne (who didn't?) but it was literally everywhere. Pimple on his elbow? Yep. Breakout all over his thigh? You betcha. Plus his hair was, like, extra frizzy. And he had just been starting to accept it. So unfair.

But then, miraculously, things started to even out. He began to notice his work outs were providing some definition and he no longer looked like a bean pole. He was able to finally make the hockey team. Years of devotion to the sport even got him on the first line his first year. The acne became less severe. He fell in love with his hair again and wore it with confidence. By then, most of his friends had dated a few girls here and there. Talk of sex was inevitable. Derek would listen to his friends, well, not kiss and tell per ce. But definitely imply things. He knew he was the last of the group who was a virgin, but by then he realized popping his cherry definitely wasn't near the top on his list of his priorities.

He loved hockey. He loved poetry. They both gave him purpose.

Those were the things that truly mattered to him. His friends had said (several times, unfortunately) he could just hook up with someone, but Derek knew that wasn't his style. Deep down, he was a hopeless romantic. He decided he wasn't exactly saving himself (what an archaic notion) but he figured he'd wait until he found someone he was in love with. He wasn't actively looking for it, but he wasn't trying to avoid it either. And he definitely noticed that his classmates now noticed him. Both boys and girls.

And Derek noticed them back, sure.

Both the boys and girls.

He went on a few dates throughout his junior and senior year, but he never really clicked with anyone. He knew (God, he knew) how pretentious it sounded, but he would always find himself bored with the conversation. Then again, there weren't many people around who shared his interests besides his teammates with hockey, but they had uncomfortably assured him they were all straight when he came out during an away game once.

And then Derek chose Samwell.

He mostly picked it for the hockey program, but he would be lying if he said that at least 15% of the decision was based on the welcoming LGBT community. One that the college wasn't afraid of listing in the brochure as a positive asset.

It was amazing. Derek was meeting all kinds of people. He had his teammates who played a great game, and he was having stimulating debates in his classes, and hanging out with people who had actually heard of his favorite poets. He had never felt this welcome before. It may have been sappy, but Samwell became more of a home to him than Manhattan ever was. He loved it.

While he would never admit it to any of his friends, he was excited to fall in love. He had a feeling that this was the year and he was positive he could find someone here who was right for him.

Like there was Bitty who was just as passionate about hockey and just as creative.

There was the girl in his gender studies class who he enjoyed discussing trans rights with and enjoyed listening to music with.

There was the guy in his English 101 class who kept recommending the best books and kept recommending the best coffee shops.

Then there was Dex. Dex -- who made Derek want to tear his hair out, and never seemed to stop arguing, and stood for everything Derek was against. Yet -- Dex -- he made Derek want to write poems about fires and constellations, and always made Derek rethink things for the better, and was the perfect match for him on the ice.

And, well, shit.

Derek had fallen in love with Dex.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first, it was easy enough to pretend it was nothing. Dex clearly hated him, if his need to pick a fight with Derek over every little thing was any indication. Derek convinced himself it was just a crush. He had plenty of those over the years and they were intense every time. As chill as he acted, he never did anything half-assed.

But as the finals approached, they started to get along. Well, for them. They still fought. Dex still drove Derek crazy.

But Derek definitely wanted to kiss Dex to shut him up. Well, if he and Dex were already dating, in this made up world in his head, and it was completely consensual.

"Earth to Nursey," Dex said as he flicked Derek's forehead.

"Watch it Dex," Derek mumbled. He rubbed the sore spot and decidedly did not think about Dex's fingers. It was bad enough he was thinking about kissing his friend while they were doing homework by the pond. He couldn't help it though. Could Dex have picked a more romantic spot?

"Careful there. People might think you're not as chill as you think you are."

"You really need to drop that. That stopped being funny at least a month ago. I don't chirp you about hella all day."

Dex blushed and stammered out, "Chowder! That's Chowder's fault!"

"Chill." A glare from Dex. "I think it's sw'awesome that we're all picking up each other's slang."

"Yeah, well, you'll never catch me using chill un-ironically." Dex laughed and Derek couldn't care less that he didn't get the last word. Dex's laugh was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and even if it meant being the butt end of a million chirps, Derek would do everything he could to hear it again. Every day, preferably.

So it was definitely not nothing.

Derek didn't know what to do. He had envisioned finding his first love countless times, but he never could have imagined it would turn out to be a straight, Republican boy who happened to be on his team. He couldn't possibly ask him out. It would ruin everything it took them to get where they were (which still was barely tolerating each other on bad days) and ruin everything for the team. Everyone counted on them to work well together, and if Derek's feelings ever came to light, it'd be devastating.

So Derek turned to poetry. He had already filled one moleskin with poems about Dex when he should have been focusing on studying. That didn't stop him from buying another while he was at the store getting some much needed energy drinks. Two Red Bulls later, he had finished his final paper for Medieval Literature and three more poems. He crawled into bed as the sun was rising and prayed for winter break.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _your soul_  
_made of fire_  
_scorching through my life_  
_burning up all sensibility_  
_i cannot think when you shine_  
_so resplendent for_  
_not even the stars burn as bright as you_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **nursey:** i'm so bored

He typed the message in the group chat without thinking about it. He had longed for winter break, but now that he was home, he realized how much he didn't want to be. He missed his teammates. He missed his classes. He missed the Haus. And, more than anything, he missed Dex. He was happy to see his parents and Christmas dinner was nice, but now, one hour before midnight on New Year's Eve... Derek just wanted to go back to Samwell.

 **dex:** well sucks to be you wanna look after a cousin or twelve for me?

Derek laughed, imagining a mass of red haired children dog piling onto Dex.

 **nursey:** shouldn't they be sleeping?

 **chowder:** nursey! it's nye! they need to make noise  & see fireworks!!

 **bitty:** exactly its the one day of the year youngins can stay up late

Bitty's message included four squares at the end and Derek eyed his iPhone. Did Bitty seriously download extra emojis?

 **dex:** unfortunately my family agrees but hey at least i was allowed some champagne

Now Derek was imaging a flushed Dex, swaying a little on his feet, as he helped the cousins put on party hats and find noise makers. It was, sadly, adorable. Oh God, he was in too deep.

 **nursey:** aw dexy, so classy

 **holster:** yeah once you're in college adults know you're drinking anyway

 **ransom:** ok but r we all ignoring bitty saying youngins???

 **shitty:** nopep39

Derek set his phone aside and climbed through his window to get onto the roof. Living on the top floor had its perks, and he had been known to escape out there while he was growing up. He pulled his cardigan closed and tried to ignore the cold. The fireworks were already going off and he could hear parties raging all throughout the neighborhood. He didn't go back inside until well after the new year officially begun. The group chat had dozens of new messages (most from an incoherent Shitty) but Derek ignored those when he saw he had one message from Dex.

 **dex:** happy new year :)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're both playing better than ever," Coach Murray said. He patted both Derek and Dex on the backs. "Honestly, I'm glad you two have settled your differences. I just know with some work you'll be on the same level as Oluransi and Birkholtz."

"Thanks Coach," Derek said.

Dex just stared, a little in awe, before smiling.

They headed into the locker room where everyone else was finishing up changing. Murray had held them back to talk to them and, although it hadn't felt that long, it had taken a good twenty minutes. While Derek was not prepared to rush from his first practice of the semester to his first class of the semester, it was great to hear that they were playing well together. And, if he hurried, he could still fit in a shower. Dex, on the other hand...

"Oh man, is that the time?" he asked.

Derek looked up at the clock on the wall. "I would assume so."

Dex glared at him as he threw his equipment into his locker. "So much for settling differences," he mumbled, but there was no real heat in it. He quickly pulled on his jeans and ran out with the rest of his uniform still on.

Derek may or may not have spent his shower thinking about Dex wearing his own jersey as they cuddled in his dorm.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to the Anti-Valentine's kegster?"

Derek, Dex, and Chowder were making their way to the cafeteria. It had snowed the night before and the sidewalks hadn't been shoveled yet. Derek couldn't remember the last time he had been voluntarily up this early, but practice had been moved up two hours since everyone wanted to let the team enjoy the holiday.

Dex's question caught Derek off guard. Of course he was. They always went to the kegsters.

"Well, actually, I'm going to the movies with Farmer," Chowder said. He quickly hid his face in a hood from one of the five layers he was wearing.

"Aw, good for you bro," Derek said and held his fist out for a fist bump. Chowder missed by a few inches and then slid a bit in the snow. Dex caught his arm and steadied him.

"Yeah, that's great. How about you Nursey?"

"Yeah, course. Don't have anything else going on."

He tried to sound nonchalant. It did not work out.

"Oh, okay, because I thought, since it's your birthday... you might... I don't know... do something else."

Dex sounded more unchill than him.

"I mean, everyone else will be there. I'm not gonna have cake by myself."

"Okay, but I'm saying, we could... I mean, if you want..."

Chowder, bless his heart, tried to be subtle and cheekily elbow Derek. Instead he slipped and fell, bringing Derek down with him.

Dex, the bastard, laughed at them all through breakfast.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_a day dedicated to love_  
_strange i should enter this world on that day_  
_when i can't find the courage to tell you_  
_that what i feel for you is the most intense love_  
_(the truest love_  
_the purest love)_  
_if i could have any gift this day_  
_i'd wish for your heart_  
_because you already have mine_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first, Derek wasn't sure if the pounding was truly coming from the door or if it was just in his head. He groaned and rolled so he was facing the wall. No, still too much sunlight. He pulled the blanket over his head and almost fell back asleep, but then the pounding started up again. Yeah, that definitely was not just in his head. And god, did his head hurt. He dragged himself out of bed, bringing the blanket with him, and threw the door open. He was so ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind, but he had not been expecting to find Dex on the other side, holding a giant heart shaped box.

"I know it's not cake," Dex said. Then, "Oh wow, you look like shit."

"Thanks Dex. I did have at least five cups of tub juice last night. How are you even awake. Its..." A glance at the clock. "Jesus, seven? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't want it to be too much of a belated birthday. Even if it's just discount candy."

Oh, the heart shaped box was for him. Okay, but it was just a birthday present, obviously. Derek couldn't help his birthday being on Valentine's Day.

"Thanks, man," he said, this time sincere. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I actually wanted to take you out, but you insisted on drinking until you puked on one of Lardo's artsy friends and then passed out in front of Betsy."

"Fuck."

"I know, right? So I guess you'll just have to make it up to me and take me out for dinner when you're not hungover."

Derek looked from the box of candy to Dex's face. Candy. Face. To the untrained eye Dex looked confident. He was smiling, even. But he was blushing and the box shook slightly in his hands. Derek felt his heart soar. Too bad he was hungover and, therefore, not as eloquent as he normally was.

"Wait, like, a date?"

Dex smacked Derek's arm with the box. "Yes, like a date."

"Yes. Absolutely, 100% yes."

"Good. Now go brush your teeth and we can have some candy. I even made sure it had coconut, you weirdo."

If there was a world record for brushing your teeth the fastest, Derek broke it that morning. It was worth it to spend the morning in his bed, with Dex, throwing chocolate covered candy at each other.

When half the box was gone (whether eaten or lost somewhere on the floor) Derek knew he had to make sure they were on the same page.

"Okay, so don't get mad..."

"Man, you do know when you start a sentence off like that, you're gonna say something that's gonna make the other person mad?"

"Dude, sorry, but we do need to discuss some things."

Dex groaned and face planted onto Derek's pillow. He did give a thumbs up, however, as he laid there. Derek continued.

"So, first off, I thought you were straight. I'm not saying experimenting is wrong, but..." Dex's affronted huff was muffled by the pillowcase. "C'mon, man. Be serious."

"Sorry," Dex said as he sat up. "Okay, so serious. I am not experimenting, so I am serious about this. I won't give you the Shitty speech about heteronormanity, but I am gay. Definitely gay." He gave Derek a once over which, honestly, was too much to deal with so early in the morning.

"You mean heteronormative," he mumbled, trying to ignore how Confident Dex was getting to him. "And what about being Republican, then?"

"You're still mad about that? It was one sticker! That's on my laptop my parents gave me. That they see when I go home. I can't exactly be out at home yet, so I have to keep this... image up. I know it's kinda shitty, but when I was handed the sticker by some guys doing a petition out by the pond, I just figured...'"

"Dex, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't know. I mean, I'm not exactly in the closet here at school, but I don't see a point in being super open. It's just a part of who I am, you know? Not all of me. So yeah, you wouldn't have known. I think the only ones who do are Bitty and Shitty. It just felt right telling them."

"I understand. I've only come out to Chowder. I didn't have exactly the best experience being out back home."

Dex lightly punched Derek's shoulder. "I can't believe you told Chowder but not me. Offense."

"Sorry, man," Derek said. And he meant it. If he had been braver, he might have had this sooner. But they were here now. "Okay, so we're like actually doing this? You're okay with it, I mean? We're going on a date? Like boyfriends-dating?"

Dex laughed. There it was. Sure, it seemed Dex was always laughing because of Derek being completely hopeless, but it was worth it. As long as Dex looked like that from now. Because his eyes lit up right before they closed and he titled his head back. His body would shake with the laughter before he wrapped his arms around his middle as if to contain it. Derek couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to survive this conversation let alone an entire date.

"Yes, Nurse. Boyfriends-dating."

"Good. Because I'm kinda gone on you, man."

"I sort of noticed. And, uh, same. For me."

Derek just knew the look on his face could only be described as dopey, but he didn't care.

"I really want to kiss you now."

"Then you should definitely do that."

Derek leaned toward Dex and brought his hand up to cup his cheek. He brushed his lips gently over Dex's. From that alone, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Dex, however, seemed unsatisfied. He pulled Derek in even closer and deepened the kiss. His hands stroked Derek's back softly before he rested one right between Derek's shoulder blades and the other the back of his head. Dex licked the seam of Derek's lips but then pulled back to press chaste kisses from the corner of his mouth to his jaw. Which is when he bit down and sucked a small hickey on Derek's skin.

Derek moaned.

He buried his face in Dex's shirt. He was so, so mortified. Dex must have felt his inexperience radiating off him in waves. It was so unchill of him. Moaning like that when they had barely done anything. Derek had never really been ashamed that the most he had done included a handful of tame make out sessions, but he definitely felt embarrassed now.

He could feel Dex rub his back again, in reassurance, and looked back up and smiled at him. They definitely could read each other better than they cared to admit. Though that had been before. They were boyfriends now (and Derek still was elated just thinking that word) and things were changing.

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't do much right now," Dex said. As if he wasn't the one who started it. He smirked and kissed the mark he had left."It is still pretty early. Don't wanna wake anyone up. Also, you taste like coconut, man. It's gross."

Yeah. Derek was totally going to kill him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek did take Dex to dinner. Granted, it was just to their favorite pizza joint they had gone to dozens of times, but now it was a date. With hand holding. Still a decent amount of arguing, though, especially over a. toppings since they decided they should share a pizza because that was what couples did and b. who paid. Derek insisted he should. He did owe Dex, after all. To which Dex countered that you didn't owe someone for a gift. Eventually they agreed it'd be best if they split the check. Derek walked Dex to his dorm and dropped him off at the front door with a chaste kiss. He turned and walked away quickly to avoid embarrassing himself further. It wasn't the 1950's anymore.

He knew he loved Dex, there was no question about that, and he knew he was technically ready to have sex. Just not right then.

Apparently not after their second date, either. They went to some action movie neither was entirely interested in. They may have sat in the back row and they may have stole kisses when they movie was particularly boring. Afterward, Derek told Dex he had to work on a paper for one of his classes and they went their separate ways.

Then there was the time they went to the Haus for a study session with Chowder and Ollie and had arrived early which had led to Dex sitting in Derek's lap on the couch. He had Derek's tank pulled down and was working on leaving an impressive hickey on his chest. Unsure of where he could acceptably put his hands, Derek settled for awkwardly petting Dex's hair. He wouldn't admit it, but it was so soft, that he decided he'd keep doing it anyway. Dex eventually leaned back and asked, "Wanna skip studying?" Derek was saved by Chowder walking in the front door. Everything else was forgotten once he started yelling when he saw them on the couch.

Derek knew he was nervous, but why? He shouldn't be. It was nothing to be so worked up over, and he honestly never had been before. So what if he was a virgin at 19? Dex wouldn't care. Right?

And there it was. He was nervous that Dex, surprisingly confident Dex, would care that he was inexperienced.

Derek knew he should discuss it with Dex, but he needed reassurance first. Normally he'd go to Chowder because they talked to each other about everything. Especially after Derek came out to him. Unfortunately, Derek knew that Chowder and Farmer were taking things slow as well, so he went to the Haus one day and sort of cornered Bitty while he was making a pie.

"You and Dex?" Bitty asked, his hand pausing. He had been chopping up apples. Looked like they had another maple crusted apple pie to look forward to.

"Yeah. We're planning on telling the whole team eventually. It just started. Which is why I'm randomly telling you like this. I need some advice."

"Oh, of course darling. First time dating a boy?"

"No, actually. I've dated boys before. It's just that... I'm a virgin. And I'm worried Dex will..."

"He would never," Bitty cut in. "I'll be honest, I am surprised that you two get along after everything y'all went through last semester, but now that I think about it, it makes sense. You're more alike than you think, and that's why you clashed so much. Dex respects you above all else. I'm sure if you just talk to him, everything will work out just fine."

"Thanks Bitty. That's what I needed to hear."

Derek pulled out his phone as he left the Haus.

 **nursey:** hey u wanna come over to my room tonight?

 **dex:** yeah sounds good

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were laying on Derek's bed and trading lazy kisses as the sun set, casting pink shadows over them. All traces of nervousness were gone as Derek watched Dex in between kisses. He thought Dex had never looked more beautiful, but he had been thinking that for awhile now. That morning he took one look at Dex struggling to get into his jersey when it got stuck around his neck and thought Dex never looked more beautiful. It was as if he continued to fall in love with Dex more and more with each passing minute. He wasn't complaining. This train of thought must have been distracting him enough for Dex to notice. He pulled back and flicked Derek's shoulder.

"Still with me, Nurse?"

"Wow, how presumptuous of me to believe you'd stop hurting me now that we're dating," Derek said as he played up rubbing his shoulder.

"Okay, I am not doing my job if you can still use words like presumptuous," was all Dex said in response before pushing Derek onto his back and straddling his hips.

The kisses exchanged could no longer be described as lazy. Oh, and that definitely was Dex's tongue. Derek slid his hands up under Dex's tee, but kept them resting lightly on his hips. Dex was busy working open the buttons on Derek's flannel, with barely an inch between them, somehow. He did have to pull back as he tried to wrestle it free from Derek's arms and then stayed still for a moment as he openly stared.

"Like what you see?" Derek teased.

"You know I do," Dex replied sincerely before leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down Derek's chest. Derek felt his stomach drop as Dex neared the waistband of his jeans, but then he retraced his steps and kissed his way back up before settling on sharp, biting kisses along Derek's collarbone. At the rate this was going, Derek was going to be spending all his extra cash on cover up. Three hickeys later, Dex made his way back down again, swirling his tongue in Derek's belly button as his hands hovered over the button of Derek's jeans.

"Can I?"

Derek sat up slightly, resting on his elbows, and looked down at Dex. God, he wanted to, but he knew he had to tell him first. "Yeah. Yeah, course. But Dex, you should know, before we do this, that I'm a virgin."

Dex's hands stilled. "Oh, okay. I mean, I didn't think we'd go right to anal..."

"Don't just say things that like that so casually, man," Derek groaned.

"...and besides, I prefer to bottom, so you don't have to worry about that."

Derek grabbed the back of Dex's head and kissed him with everything he had. Dex's mouth was hanging open and his face was flushed when they separated.

"You really can't just say things like that," Derek repeated. "Though, good to know. But not all I was talking about. I mean, I haven't done... anything. Like, at all."

"Wait. Nothing?" Derek nodded. "So... was I... your first kiss?"

"No, I have kissed people. Made out a few times. But seriously, never been past first base. Why do you suddenly look disappointed?"

Dex reached out to cover Derek's eyes, but Derek caught his wrist and pinned it to Dex's side. Dex blushed even more and Derek saved that piece of information for later.

"Dex, are you jealous now that you weren't my first kiss?"

"No, that's not it," Dex said quickly. Such an obvious give away.

"Oh, Dexy, don't worry. You'll be my first everything else."

"Don't be gross, dude."

"You might not want to call me dude if we're about to do it."

Dex grabbed one of Derek's pillows and hit Derek in the face. "You shouldn't be having sex if you can't say it."

"Okay. Put down that pillow Poindexter and let's have sex."

Dex dropped the pillow. "Now who's saying things too casually?" he asked as he worked Derek's jeans open and pulled them off. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Derek."

Dex mouthed Derek's cock through his briefs and Derek was already done for. He placed his hands gently on Dex's shoulders and watched as Dex placed sloppy kisses along the outline of his cock. His briefs were wet with spit and started to stick uncomfortably. He didn't want to say anything and rush Dex, but luckily, Dex seemed to know. He carefully eased Derek's underwear off and repeated what he'd been doing, and if Derek thought it felt amazing before, it didn't even compare to how it felt with no barrier. He could barely think. A litany of Dex's name sounded through his head.

Dex glanced up at Derek, looking very pleased with himself. "Yeah?"

"What?" Derek asked at the same time he realized he'd been saying it out loud. "Oh God."

"C'mon. Don't be embarrassed now. That's good. You're feeling good, right?"

 _So good_ , he thought. He nodded instead.

"And you're going to feel even better in a minute. So don't be embarrassed. It's really hot."

Dex licked Derek's cock to get it wet before taking it fully into his mouth. Derek groaned as his head fell back onto the bed. Dex grabbed Derek's hips and held him down as he started bobbing his head. It felt so amazing and Derek wished he had better words to describe what Dex was doing to him, but his brain had essentially shut down. He itched to write, still, despite everything and he knew later he'd be filling his moleskin with stanzas dedicated to Dex's lips and tongue. For now he settled on moaning to show his appreciation. Dex hummed in response and lifted one hand to stroke what little bit of Derek's cock he couldn't fit.

Derek knew he was never going to last long. He was proud that it was a full four minutes before he was fisting his hands in Dex's tee and warning him he was close. Dex pulled off, his lips puffy and red, and Derek wanted to kiss him so badly. He was too far away, though, as he pumped Derek's cock a few more times until Derek came with a long, drawn out sigh that suspiciously sounded like 'Will.'

They lay there, silent, for a moment. Dex trailed his fingers lightly along Derek's side, and Derek was too spent to tell him off because it tickled.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Dex asked, after awhile. He sounded unsure of himself, and Derek couldn't have him thinking he ruined Derek's first time. He turned over so he could kiss Dex.

"Yes, Will. Very much, if you couldn't tell."

"Don't you chirp me," Dex said, swatting at him. He was definitely, blushing, though. "I just gave you the blowjob of a lifetime."

"That you did. And I think it's about time I return the favor."

"You don't have to. I mean, you don't have to do that just yet. It might be a bit overwhelming. How about I just..." Dex pushed down his sweatpants and straddled Derek again. He pumped his cock as he cupped Derek's cheek. "You look... God, Derek."

"You too, Will. I can't get over how beautiful you are."

"Oh my God, shut up," Dex said, but it obviously was what he needed to hear. He came on Derek's chest not too long after and flopped back down onto the bed.

Derek knew he would have to get up and shower, but for the moment he was content laying there, his fingers entwined with Dex's. It had been everything he imagined and more. Because he never could have imagined Dex. Bright, loud, and beautiful Dex. Who came barging into his life. Never giving him a chance. Derek was so happy that they had been able to work past their initial dislike of each other or they never would have been able to have this. And Derek didn't want to waste a single moment now that they were here.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Dex hid his smile in the crook of Derek's neck. What he whispered there sounded a lot like, 'I love you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> I was using this title purely as a working title since the song doesn't quite fit the feel of this fic, but I kept getting it stuck in my head while writing. Then I notice a fic in the Star Wars tag with the exact same line as the title and I checked the author's notes and they said it was indeed because of the same song, so then I was like, I gotta keep it. 
> 
> The song is Valentine by The Replacements. Who deserve more love.


End file.
